Ride Mates (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Love Is Chemistry Pictures |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Aired |Row 4 info = August 14, 1998 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 47.5 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m221,922,243 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 102 minutes |Row 9 title = Aired by |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} Ride Mates is a 1998 romance-drama film produced by for Love Is Chemistry Pictures. It starred , (now Tilnova), , , , , and . It is written by and , and directed by (now Vulvanova). It aired on August 14, 1998 under Margovyan National Pictures, and grossed an approximate 220 million margots in box office. It also won "Best Picture" in the 1998 Amanda Viktoriyovskaya Memorial Film Awards. Plot The film opens on Marvik Yakovich (Gennady Elemat), a senior high school student at Sta. Conrada State Worshiping Center University, riding on his motorcycle to school, knowing that he is already minutes late for his first class. Just as he was about to cross the Lubovenko-Isarmov intersection, a car turning right on a red light inadvertently hit him in the right shoulder, causing him to stumble and fall. A woman named Karlota Kabutova (Samara Arigova), also a senior at SCSWCU who is very self-centered and mean, went down and checked, but instead of on the guy, she checked on the car if it had any scratches, and after realizing that there were, she started yelling at Marvik because of what "he did to her car", even going as far as hitting and punching him at the damaged shoulder repeatedly. Because of this, Marvik arrived in very late to his first class, thereby having only about ten minutes left to answer the hundred-item test on Mr. Dobrov's (cameo by Baba Filitov) class. Failing the test, Marvik was forced to take Dobrov's place in his part-time job as a mechanic in a local automobile shop, Uncle Vince's Mobiles, therefore missing his date with his girlfriend, Gavrina Lukoreva (Irina Rasapinskaya). However, days later, Vyacheslav Diablov (Yakov Yazenev), owner of Big Man's Car Shop, a rival of Uncle Vince's, decided to hire Marvik, and there he met a friend, a business-minded mechanic named Ismail Kedrov (Hafimwahlid Talnaev), who helps him save enough money to be able to buy his own car, so that he doesn't have to "take another woman assault". After a month at Big Man's, Marvik managed to save enough to buy a second-hand Yakovich S6969 for 299,999.75 margots, and started using it to go to school instead of his "trusty" motorcycle. One stormy afternoon, while driving home, Marvik saw Karlota walking down the road with much difficulty. Apparently, someone stole her car early that morning while she was in class. However, instead of offering her a ride like what he would usually do at times like this, Marvik teased Karlota and drove off, leaving splashes of water all over her. Realizing what she had done months ago, Karlota took Marvik's number from her sister Yelizaveta's (Viktoriya Morozova) boyfriend, Marvik's best friend Lavrenty Duranov (Roland Tidzhomov), sent him an apology message, and eventually they became friends. The next day, Yelizaveta asked Karlota to give her "love letter" to Lavrenty, but however, upon reaching Lavrenty's classroom, Karlota saw Marvik and Gavrina having a fight. They started off discussing about how Marvik missed their date for the fourth time, and then proceeded to yelling, until eventually Gavrina broke up with Marvik, and Karlota witnessed all of this. About an hour after the fight, Karlota comforted Marvik, and asked him on a dinner. From then on, they started going out from time to time, then everyday, until they officially became boyfriend-girlfriend. Gavrina, thinking that Marvik still loves her, tried to make him jealous by going out with Ravil Chudenko (Zydrunas Tamolevicius), one of the school's hottest guys. One day, Marvik's father (cameo by ), was rushed to the hospital due to heart attack, and later succumbed to heart failure. In the hospital, Marvik kept calling Karlota, who just comforted her sister Yelizaveta right after her break-up with Lavrenty, but she did not come, and Gavrina was the one who comforted him, hoping that she can still stand a chance. Karlota, however, arrived in the hospital just in time to see Marvik and Gavrina share a kiss right before her very eyes. After the break-up that followed, Marvik spent the next days of his life getting drunk, and feeling sorry for himself. He kept on texting and calling Karlota, but she didn't answer, still hurt from what happened. It went on for days and even weeks, until one day, Marvik was driving home one night after drinking a lot, hoping that he can forget about Karlota, when suddenly, a truck coming opposite his car lost control of the brakes, and it crashed. At the hospital where Marvik was confined right after the accident, Karlota was there, crying in regret and admitting that she had never stopped loving him and she'll do anything to get back with him, provided that he doesn't die. Marvik recovers and embraces Karlota, implying that he had already accepted her apology. The screen then fades to the scene where they all graduated from high school, with Marvik and Karlota sharing a passionate kiss right before the screen fades to the final scene where Marvik, Karlota, Lavrenty, Ismail and Yelizaveta were on the road to Lukorev resort in Godfriyevskaya, Sta. Conrada. Cast as Marvik Yakovich as Karlota Kabutova as Gavrina Lukoreva as Lavrenty Duranov as Ismail Kedrov as Yelizaveta Kabutova as Ravil Chudenko as Vyacheslav "Big Man" Diablov Production Background Production On June 1997, Yelizaveta Markova announced on a press conference that she is about to film a blockbuster movie courtesy of Love Is Chemistry Pictures. Actors Gennady Elemat, Samara Arigova and Hafimwahlid Talnaev would confirm this on December of the same year, before they started production. Yuliana Lubovenko, a director by profession, and Ruslan Dumayev, an actor, both not very good at writing scripts, were forced to agree to write the script for the movie, as there have been a "crisis" on Margovyan writers during this period. However, when the actors who were offered to play a role saw the script, the two writers were very surprised to know that they loved it. "When Yelizaveta started going around and offering roles for the film, I thought that nobody would accept their respective roles" Dumayev told The Rumba Ramba Talk Show "But when Gennady Elemat, an actor who is new on film roles, accepted his role as Marvik Yakovich, I was like 'Oh my God, I never knew I can be a script writer'" Casting Director Yelizaveta Markova wasn't really sure who to cast in the film as Marvik Yakovich. That is, until she saw the film The Life of the Party in theaters on its premiere night on August 18, 1997. Seeing 's portrayal of the character of the late veteran actor in the film, which resembles much of Marvik Yakovich's character, she decided to give him the lead role. She pretended to be a fan of Elemat's, went into the big crowd at Alameda del Celebridad Centro de Actividades and had him sign her "autograph". The next day, she revealed to him that what he really signed is a contract of the film that would take him further in acting. Release The release date for Ride Mates was supposed to be on July 11, 1998, as posters, advertisements and other promotion materials about the upcoming release of the film came out almost immediately after filming of the movie has finished in February. However, the release date for the movie was postponed due to the devastating Film Industry Monopoly led by then-Senate President on May 7, 1998, and therefore, until August, the only film showing on all theaters nationwide was her film, One Sex at a Time. The monopoly ended August 14, which became the release date for over fifty local and foreign films that was supposed to be released during the period of May to August 1998, Ride Mates included. Because of this, box office income for the film was limited to a minimum, only garnering over m200 million for five weeks of airing in theaters (the original three week run was extended for all films which garnered over fifty million margots for the first two weeks due to the effect of over fifty films being aired in theaters at the same time). Soundtrack On June 26, 1998, a few weeks before the planned release for the movie, which was supposed to be on July 11, the official soundtrack for the film was released. The soundtrack is composed of eighteen songs sung by various artists, plus some bonus tracks. The songs in the soundtrack were featured on and/or inspired by the film. Can't Buy My Junk (Anton Kumlidov) - 04:03 One, Two, Three, Ride (The Margovyan Youngsters) - 03:44 Rides to Paradise (Irina Adzhitekova and Hafimwahlid Talnaev) - 03:55 Long Ride Home (Fanniya Mejez) - 03:46 Something In Your Eyes (Matvey Rasapinsky and Irina Rasapinskaya) - 05:09 Exesivov Fun (Hafimwahlid Talnaev) - 04:12 PCB (The Margovyan Youngsters) - 03:44 Livin' My Life (Irina Adzhitekova) - 03:56 Came For You (Gennady Elemat) - 04:14 Don't Stop (Conrada Cortesova) - 03:20 Make You Mine (Gennady Elemat and Irina Adzhitekova) - 04:16 Through The Fire (Irina Adzhitekova, Fanniya Mejez and Samara Arigova) - 04:47 I Will Survive (Conrada Cortesova) - 04:07 Rain Or Shine (Samara Arigova) - 03:54 Loving You (Gennady Elemat and Samara Arigova) - 04:05 A Whole New World (Gennady Elemat and Samara Arigova) - 04:05 I'm Just a Guy (The Unlikely Friends) - 03:49 Come Back To Me (Gennady Elemat and Hafimwahlid Talnaev) - 04:22 Bonus Tracks: Rides To Paradise (Remix, Irina Adzhitekova and Hafimwahlid Talnaev) - 05:52 Don't Stop (Conrada Cortesova, uncensored) - 04:15 A Whole New World (Anton Kumlidov and Conrada Cortesova) - 04:07 Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Cars